Invader Zim Vs Da Krazys
by FictionsDailyNote
Summary: When the IZ gang meets a bunch of weird foreign kids that cause havoic what happens? Chaos dismay and a psychotic multidemensional invasion. Rating T for now -DISCLAIMER- Story way better than summary and spelling.


_Characters in this part of the story aren't mine except for Da Not Krazys characters mentioned and Da Krazys characters described. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. _

_**Prologue~ **_

Class started as usual on that Monday morning. Kids were making fun of Dib and Dib was making fun of Zim and saying he was an alien and Zim would scream how he was normal…as _usual_, nothing _un_usual…until they realized that Ms. Bitters was not there, well Dib noticed. Just as soon as Dib noticed, she walked through the door and of course the room went silent at her creepy presents. She had a guest with her, Mr. Dwicky, who had come back from his space trip a few weeks prior. He was carrying a whole bunch of papers.

"Hello retched class, I have here with me Mr. Dwicky. He has some terrib- I mean wonderful news for you," Ms. Bitters said with a disgusted tone. Mr. Dwicky then set the papers down on Ms. Bitters' desk and came to the front of the class room to speak.

"Hi! As you may know I am the student counselor, and most of you are very stressed out so I though of a field trip to a very special place that always helps me relax! So I brought it up to the head masters of the skool and they approved for the whole skool to go! And they told me to pass out the permission slips and to tell you about the field trip. We are going on a sort of camping trip in the wilderness (of course) in Canada!" Mr. Dwicky announced while he passed out the permission slips.

"NOW! Any questions?!" He said cheerfully. Zim raised his hand eagerly.

"Yes Zim?" Dwicky asked.

"what is the wilderness and what is Canada?" Zim asked.

Dwicky was about to answer the question when Ms. Bitters said, "What are you, stupid?"

Mr. Dwicky just stood there in shock that she said such a thing but the students weren't surprised. Except Zim, but he knew he shouldn't say what he was going to, to the creepy teacher. Dwicky then headed towards the door, once he got half way through it he turned back around and said,

"OH! And the permission slip and the money must be turned in by Friday! Okay good bye!" he then left the room quickly before anyone could ask about the whole money thing. Ms. Bitters then came to the front of the class to speak. _'What else could there be to be announced?!' _Dib thought.

"I must also mention we are getting a few new students. They won't be here until about the time of the field trip. They are permitted to come so they will be their. These students are a little different from any student your pitiful ears and eyes have seen. Plus we are gaining a former student. She will be here later today, tomorrow, or early the next day. Now, to resume our lesson from yesterday," Ms. Bitters announced.

After that the rest of the skool day was _**not **_normal. Everyone was antsy and wanted to go home and see if they could go on the trip and were curious about the new students, and who the former student was that would ever come back to that god awful place. Well almost everyone. Zim of course was hesitant, but did not want to risk not appearing normal and he was also curious about the former student coming back and the new students coming. Zim then got some 'earth monies' he had saved up in case of something like this was to happen and forged a signature on the permission slip. He then went to go check up on what needed improved in his security system.

Dib walk in his house Gaz had beat him to the house.

"Is dad home? I need him to sign the permission slip," Dib said

"Yeah, he's up stairs, unfortunately" Gaz said.

"Why unfortunately? He's barely home!" Dib asked.

"I didn't want to go and he signed my permission slip, gave me the money needed, and he's chaperoning us," Gaz said. Dib just ignored her pessimistic views and went up to get his permission slip signed. Prof. Membrane signed it, gave the money needed and went on with his business. Dib put the slip and the money in his backpack, got his camera, and went to go spy on Zim.

The next day everyone came into class and sat down. Brain had to sit in the back with Willy since the 'underground classroom' was full and Tak was sitting in his spot now (was it really that hard to guess she was the former student?). And of course, Zim and Dib had a fit over her being there. Tak of course played cool and ignored them. The rest of the week was of course terrible for Zim, constantly being bullied and beaten by Tak in some way. Dib this time around got the torment as well. Gaz was almost a victim but Tak got chased around the whole neighborhood.

The month was terrible. The new kids weren't gonna be there till the field trip, the field trip was coming closer and closer and everyone was more eager with everyday, and Dib and Zim had to deal with Tak and Mimi's torment now and through the field trip and Gaz had to deal with there whining, but finally, the day before the field trip had arrived at last. It was Sunday and everyone who was going was preparing themselves for the plane ride.

_**~The Airport~  
**_

All the kids in the 'skool' plus some were sitting in the waiting area of the airport. Their parents were there or grandparents or old sibling some foster parents, but what caught Gaz's eye was five oh so famous people she had seen on TV and there albums in stores. They were from a band called Death Skunk's Aroma. Garret Manglo, Mystery, Walli Shepherd, Craig Daily, and the one of the most famous guitar players known to man Wade Smith who was the only female of the group. Gaz had heard their music and it was one of the only band's music that appealed to her finicky ears. Gaz also noticed an unfamiliar group of short, mangy, hell bent kids beside them, but before she could ask questions it was time to board the plane. And that's when they would embark on one of the strangest, most terrifying field trips they would ever have.


End file.
